A Scary Madagascar
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Halloween special for Madagascar. P.S. I am going to try to send this in and see what Dreamworks thinks about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This happens after the third movie before my stories. This was suppose to be for Halloween but It is a little to late now. I am gonna post it anyway.  
**

**_A Scary Madagascar_**

October 30, 2012

Alex was sleeping. He then woke up to a very loud noise. So he got up and looked out side. When he opened the door a ghost popped up right in front of him.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed. He fell backwards and trampled over Gia. Then she woke up.

" Ahhhhh!" Gia screamed.

" Ahhh!" Alex screamed after Gia startled him.

"AHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they looked out the door holding on to each other.

Then Marty, Melman, and Gloria showed up on the sides and on top of the roof.  
Alex and Gia quickly let go of each other. Alex stood up. " Marty? Really? It is like...5-ish I think...*YAWNS* I guess since I'm up I mine as well stay up."

Gia got up. Now Alert and wide awake, she stayed up with Alex. She rubbed her self up against Alex. He widened his eyes. Then he backed away.

" Hey! Look it's a ...butterfly!" Then Alex quickly left the room.

" What?" She questioned. Then everyone left.

**Sometime later...**

Marty was walking beside Alex.

" So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Marty asked.

Alex looked at him and laughed. " Marty, what do you mean? We are grown animals. We can't just dress up like we use to. It was fun taking the clothes from the Zoo Manager but we're not there anymore."

" Alex! What are you talking about? We can go and dress up still. I mean, you always loved to dress up and be the perfect one in the group who was voted the best costume." Marty told him.

" Ya, and there was only three who voted. Plus we have circus rehearsals to do. And besides, who would give candy to a lion without screaming and calling Animal control? I don't want to have to be chased all over Europe Again." Alex told Marty.  
Alex walked off as Marty stood there. Then an Idea popped up in his head.

" Alex, we don't have to dress up!"

Alex turned around to look at his friend. " What?"

Marty got closer to Alex and said " Alex buddy, we can go as ourselves. Animals! People will think we are just in an amazing realistic costume. Plus...We can get your favorite CANDY!"

Alex's eyes widened. " Really," Alex thought putting a paw on his chin, " We could go looking like ourselves? With TWIX! Wait, Marty, and how are suppose to pull this off? Being circus animals for Halloween?"

" Alex, don't sweat it! Everyone loves circus animals and everyone is going to be dressed up so..."

Alex thought it over.

* * *

Gloria and Gia were talking to each other.

" So you never heard of Halloween?" Gloria asked.

" Si. Never heard of it." Gia replied.

" Then what ya'll be doin' on October 31st?" The hippo asked.

" We just have regular circus routine and then we do nothing." Gia replied.

Gloria then sighed. She looked over and saw Alex and Marty.

" Hey why Alex can tell you about Halloween." Gloria and Gia then went over to Alex and Marty.

" Hey Alex why won't you tell Gia about Halloween?" Gloria said as she gently pushed Gia to Alex

But a gentle push to Gloria is a harsh push to Gia. She ended up running into Alex in causing her to fall on top of Alex.

Alex got up slowly and rubbed his head. Then he noticed the position they were in, along with what his nose was touching.

Alex and Gia were touching noses! And Gia was on top of Alex!

They both turned red and quickly got off of each other smiling sheepishly. The laughed and backed away slowly.

Then Alex got down to business.

" So what did you want me to tell her about?" Alex asked as he scratched his back.

Gloria replied. "Tell Gia about Halloween."

Alex smiled and went up to Gia. " Well, Halloween is when all the little kids dress up as monsters and trick people into giving them candy or treating, which would be just going up to a house and getting free candy."

" So what is this 'candy?" Gia asked. Alex, Marty, and Gloria's eyes widened.

" You don't know what candy is?" Marty asked her.

" No. I have never heard of it. I think I have seen it but never knew what it was." Gia told them.

Alex shook his head and got to the real point.

" Anyways, so Marty came up with an idea that we go trick or treating as ourselves! We are animals so why not go as ourselves. It would be easy!" Alex said.

" Everyone will be dressed up so why not us go as animals." Marty added.

Gia and Gloria thought about it. Then They agreed.

That is when Vitaly, Melman, and Stefano showed up.

"What is lion and others sharing over here?" Vitaly asked.

Alex explained. " So, what d you think?"

Vitaly let out a chuckle. " Lion thinks we can go get candy from humans without being caught," Vitaly said that with a sarcastic tone, then he became serious, "I think not."  
The tiger crossed his arms.

"Alice...I think it is a great idea!" Stefano yelled.

"Stefano! We do not go around and get candy from strangers. It is too dangerous! NYET!" Vitaly told his sea lion friend. Stefano put on a serious face like Vitaly; making the almost exact same face expression as the tiger.

"I think it would be fun. Came on Vitaly, warm up a bit." Melman said.

"Please?" Gia asked him, nice and softly. Some how Gia is always the one to convince Vitaly.

Vitaly could help but give in to the small Jaguar. He sighed.

"Okay, I am convinced."

"Great! Now..." Alex explained the rest of the actual plan to every one.

* * *

**Later the next day...**

****October 31, 2012

****"Happy Halloween!" Everyone said to each other.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman all got into a team huddle.

"Alright so..."

"Excuse me hippies, but word on the tracks says that you plan to go trick-or-treating tonight." Skipper interrupted them.

"I love going to get candy sir!" Private bounced.

Alex then explained their plan. "Yes we are, and we need a plan B just in case."

"Good. Because we already planned to go with you anyways. And the plan will be sure to get us back safely if anything goes wrong." Skipper concluded.

"Oh, good. What is the plan?" Alex asked wanting to know the plan.

"You'll find out soon my psychotic friend. You'll find out soon." Skipper then mysteriously left.

Alex and his friends stood there, weirded out by the penguin.

Alex finished what he was saying.

"Break!" And then the four scattered.

* * *

**Around 4:00-4:30-ish...**

****All the animals gathered around in a circle.

"Alright everyone! Who is ready to get candy!" Alex yelled holding a patched up bag in his paw.

Everyone cheered and Alex led the way to a near by town.

"I hope this is good idea." Vitaly told his jaguar and sea lion companions.

* * *

**I guess it would be good to stop here.**

**Hope you like. And sorry for the long, long, long, long, wait guys.  
**

**Review your thoughts!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Scary Madagascar**

**October 31, 2012**

The circus came up to the town. There was a lot of people and houses there.

Alex made out a plan for everyone to follow and if something went wrong, since the penguins won't share their plan, the animals would meet back up at the circus.

"Elephants, you two will stay here and look out for any trouble. The horses will get your candy. Julien... you and Sonya... well leave Sonya here just incase she does something and it blows our cover."

"But how will my sweet get candy if she is not treating the trick?" Julien asked worried.

Alex put his paw on his face and took in a deep breath "Okay, it is trick or treat, and Sonya will have to stay either way. You can co- you know better yet don't come. You will stay with the Elephants and keep look out. Gia and I will get your candy," Gia looked at Alex, "Vitaly, Stefano, Gloria, and Melman, you four stay with each other in a group. Marty, and Gia stay with me. Penguins and chimps, stay together. Ready? Break!" Then Everyone scattered everywhere.

At first they were skittish because they were animals, not humans.

When they had stepped from the bushes and trees.

A little girl dressed as a princess came up to Vitaly.

He stood tall. The little girl smiled and hugged Vitaly's leg.

"Nice costume!" She said then left.

Vitaly smiled and winked at the others.

"Let's go." He told them.

They were all excited.

"Let's-a go trick or treating!" Stefano yelled.

"Wait!" The penguins stopped them.

"Take this." Skipper said as he gave Vitaly a walky-talky.

"Report back if anything happens." Skipper said. Vitaly nodded then left.

"Oh! I can't wait to get some candy!" Kowalski yelled.

"No candy for you soldier. We both know how you get. With the sugar filled objects and the rotten chocolate. I lost a cousin to chocolate and you don't want to know how. So no candy." Skipper told the taller penguin.

Kowalski sighed and slouched down. "Fine," he huffed, "If you need me, I'll be with Julien and Sonya moaning over Doris, I-I-I mean! Watching them so they don't get away."

He quickly left as Rico, Private, and Skipper watched in awkwardness.

"Back to work boys!" Skipper told the other two.

They began to look through binoculars.

With Alex, Marty, and Gia...

Alex looked at his map. "Ok, if I am correct we are arriving at our first house. 213." He read on the mail box.

Alex went up to the door. He knocked on it which made a loud noise.

"Why Hel-! Ahh!" A blond woman with blue eyes came to the door. She was a bit freaked out.

Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," The woman said with a country accent, "well,um, nice costumes," she gave them candy very nervously, "they look so real... Well have a happy Halloween!" She then slammed the door shut.

"That could have gone better, but... we got candy!" Alex said. He reached in his pillow case and got a twix.

"OMG! I love twix!" He yelled and quickly unwrapped the rapper. He chucked it in his mouth.

"mmmmm!"

"He really loves twix." Marty told Gia.

Gia looked in her bag. She pulled out a Hershey's bar.

"What is this?" She asked the two.

Alex swallowed his delicious twix and looked at Marty, who was chowing down on a Reeses Butter Cup.

"Well, that is a Hershey's Bar. It is chocolate. It is really good. Why don't you try it?" Alex told the jaguar.

"Yeah!" Marty told her, after he swallowed his candy.

Gia took a bite.

Her pupils then dilated and then she went all crazy and sugar rushed.

She literally jumped from wall to wall.

"Ohh! That was sooo good! I love candy!" She practically yelled.

She jumped over to Alex and kept jumping around him. Alex watched her jump.

"I love it! I love it! Love it! Love it! Love it!" She yelled.

"That's great, but you need to stop jumping around. It's attracting wondering eyes." Alex told her.

Gia looked around. She stopped for a moment and then kept bouncing; she held on to Alex's arm and bounced him. This was making him annoyed. He grabbed her arm and ran in to the bushes. Marty followed.

"Gia! What are you doing?" The lion asked agitated.

Gia vibrated and jumped. "I don't know! I am very hyper! I WANT MORE CANDY!"

Marty looked to his lion friend. They turned to each other with Gia behind them and talked.

"Alex, I think she is just going through a sugar rush. I mean, this is the first time she has had candy. So... " Marty told Alex.

Alex looked back at Gia. She was going crazy, as she ate all the candy from her bag.

"Okay, well how long do you think this will last?" Alex asked the zebra.

"Well," He started, "if I know anything about a sugar rush, it does take some time to get rid of. My guess is about 1-2 hours. I not 3."

Alex's jaw dropped. "What? In that time Halloween will be over! What will we do? You think we should leave her back with the penguins?" Alex asked gesturing to the walkie-talkie in his paw.

Marty shook his head no.

Alex sighed anf the two turned to look at Gia again.

But, when they looked back, all they saw was an empty bag and a chocolate trail.

"Oh, no!" Alex panicked.

"Okay, I-uh change my mind! We need to leave her with the penguins!" Marty panicked also.

The two looked everywhere for the Jaguar. Thye couldn't find her.

"Wait!" Alex saw a Jaguar at a big blue looking house. She was third in line waiting for her candy.

Alex and Marty bolted to the house.

"I am afraid if we don't catch her soon our cover will be blown!" Alex yelled to his friend.

Then their walkie-talkie turned on.

"Psychotic Lion, Stripes, and Jaguar, report back, over" Skipper's voice was heard.

Alex picked up the phone like item. "Here, Skipper, Over."

"Look for a red button and press it, over" The penguin ordered the lion. Alex looked around and saw a big red button in the middle of a small pond.

He reached for it and then fell. Marty laughed.

"Oh, shut up Marty!" Alex yelled. He pressed the red button. Then a tube came from no where and sucked the two up. They ended up back where the first started, in the bushes.

"No!" Alex yelled.

"Calm down lion. We had a good reason to do this." Skipper told Alex. Private, Rico and Kowalski backed him up.

"What was the reason?" Marty asked the penguin.

Skipper held up a flipper. "Julien and Sonya didn't obey the rules and Kowalksi was too worried about his dolphin friend that he didn't notice this. The are out roaming around. Private and Rico have discovered a radio station saying that a lemur riding on a bear on a motor cycle have been spotted in the area. This means we need to get going. Vitaly's group agreed to find the two." Skipper finished.

Alex face planted his paw to his face.

"Well," he sighed, "Gia has gone crazy with candy..." Everyone gasped.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You never give Jaguar candy! What kind of candy was it?" Vitaly asked curious.

Alex replied with confusion. "Hershey's Chocolate?" Everyone gasped again.

"You never give HERSHEY'S CHOCOLATE to Jaguar!" Vitaly pointed, as he told Alex that.

"Jaguar go crazy and never return!" The tiger told the lion.

Alex turned and looked through the bushes.

"Well, I guess we will have to find them both before something goes wrong."

* * *

Somewhere on the planet...

A short french woman rose from the waters with revenge.

Her crystal blue eyes becoming red.

She felt herself become cold and felt fangs form in her mouth.

"Now," She started in a thick French accent, "Your mine... Lion."

With that she turned to a bat and flew to where the circus was.


End file.
